Uno
by Mavalu
Summary: Es mi punto de vista sobre el final de la serie


Uno

by Mavalu

"… uno mas uno es uno... uno mas uno es uno... puñetera frase que no deja de martillearme la cabeza. Las matemáticas no fallan, uno mas uno son dos. Siempre. ¿o no?..."

- Crews

"… siempre, por eso las matemáticas son matemáticas, porque son exactas. No hay lugar a dudas, excepto los números complejos pero ese es otro tema. Ya se sabe que cuando se incluyen letras ya no son tan exactas, dan lugar a aproximaciones..."

- Crews

"… y luego, claro, está el tema del numero "e", los logaritmos, tanto neperianos como en base 10 que crean un montón de decimales que hacen que las matemáticas ya no sean tan exactas como parecen a primera vista..."

- ¡Crews!

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Bueno más bien su grito. Seguramente la miré raro porque lo siguiente que hizo fue justificarse

- ¡No me escuchas!

La observé, parecía enfadada. Mas bien mosqueada. No, en realidad estaba agotada. O una mezcla de todo.

- ¿Qué tal se te dan las matemáticas?

Sus ojos centellearon. Ahora sí que estaba cabreada conmigo aunque no más de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso que nos ocupa?

- Nada, supongo – respondí confuso – creo que no te estaba escuchando – afirmé

- Yo no lo creo. Estoy segura de ello – resopló - ¿quieres hacer el favor de hacerme caso? ¡Si no pones de tu parte, no vamos a acabar nunca! Y me quiero ir a casa – sentenció mientras cruzaba los brazos en una mueca casi infantil.

Me apreció adorable. Reparé en la cicatriz que asomaba en la parte superior de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

La ignoré. Observé que la herida comenzaba a cerrarse, tan solo quedaría un fino hilo como señal de lo que pudo haber ocurrido pero no ocurrió. Afortunadamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué miras? - preguntó muy seca

Su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y le miré a los ojos, detecté un ligero temor en ellos, muy leve.

- ¿Te duele?

Se revolvió incomoda en su silla.

- Ya no. A veces se me forma dolor de cabeza. Supongo que es inevitable.

Asentí mientras parpadeaba. Mi vista se perdió en el horizonte mientras me martilleaba de nuevo la dichosa frase de marras.

- Crews

"… uno mas uno es uno... uno mas uno es uno..."

- Estás equivocado. Son dos.

"… uno mas..." me interrumpí yo mismo enfocando la mirada en ella.

- Te decía que... – resopló – ...estoy segura de que sabes que uno mas uno son dos.

Arqueé las cejas sorprendido

- ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

- Ajá. ¿Es eso lo que te mantiene ausente? ¿qué significa? - preguntó intrigada mientras arrugaba la nariz de una manera graciosa. O al menos así me lo pareció a mi.

- Creo que no te lo voy a decir. Empeoraría las cosas.

- ¿Que cosas? Me estás poniendo de los nervios... - y volvió a cruzar los brazos en un gesto defensivo. Su respiración se estaba agitando por momentos. Decidí sacarla de dudas. Por mi bien más que por el suyo.

Me levanté e hice ademán de que me siguiera. Como se quedó mirándome con una mueca de escepticismo lo acompañé de palabras

- Sígueme, vamos – le indiqué alegremente

Apretó los labios con gesto nervioso, estoy seguro de que si hubiera podido me hubiera roto la nariz de un puñetazo. Aun así se levantó con desgana y me siguió hasta una sala de interrogatorios vacía.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó mientras apoyaba la cadera en la mesa.

La observé detenidamente. Era preciosa. La mujer más autentica que había conocido jamás. No pude evitar sonreír aunque tan solo conseguí que se cabreara más todavía... si eso era posible.

- ¡Crews!

- Uno mas uno son dos, lo se – hice una pausa – pero no siempre. No en todos los ámbitos. Todo es relativo.

- ¿Te refieres al zen? - bajó el tono de voz – claro, por supuesto – se dijo a si misma – ya entiendo

Asentí mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿Y cuanto se supone que suman uno mas uno según la filosofía zen?

- Uno

- Eso es absurdo – afirmó convencida

- Eso creía yo – entorné los ojos y los fijé en los suyos. Me gustó lo que vi, había interés en ellos además de desconfianza – pero no. Realmente suman uno.

Reese negó con la cabeza mientras se formaba una sonrisa escéptica en su rostro.

- Piénsalo. Cuando se suman dos cosas forman un algo, mas bien un todo. Forman uno.

Ella parpadeó confundida, como si comenzara a comprender pero fuera incapaz de asimilarlo.

- Si esta premisa se aplica a las personas y se forma una pareja, en realidad forman uno. Y cuando dos personas se funden en uno, se produce...

- … amor – acabó la frase involuntariamente mientras me miraba como si hubiera descubierto algo importante - ¿qué me estás diciendo Crews?

No pude evitar agitar la cabeza para intentar despejar mis ideas. Las tenía tan apelotonadas que no era capaz de expresarlas con coherencia. Ni yo mismo lo entendía. Me vino una pregunta a la cabeza que no pude evitar hacerle.

- ¿Cuanto sumáis el capitán y tu?

Obtuve una mirada de asombro por respuesta que desembocó en unos ojos centelleantes, muy cabreados. No era lo que esperaba, la verdad. Aunque tampoco se muy bien que esperaba. Así que continué hablando.

- Es decir, soy consciente de que antes de tu secuestro estabais juntos, y muy felices y todo eso pero... - ladeé la cabeza mientras entornaba los ojos - ¿cuánto sumáis ahora?

Su respiración se agitó de un modo indescriptible. Parecía que le faltaba el aire.

- Pero.. ¡¡¿quién te crees que eres para preguntarme algo así?!! - estalló en furia

No me intimidó aunque tampoco me esperaba esa reacción.

- Tu compañero – respondí tranquilamente – además de tu amigo. De hecho soy la persona con la que pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo – afirmé convencido - ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Las aletas de su nariz se inflaban y contraían de un modo rítmico, ese movimiento me resultaba fascinante.

- No me has respondido – insistí

- Ni pienso hacerlo – dijo en tono cortante mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la puerta de la sala.

La seguí con la mirada

- Tan solo dime una cosa...

Al oir mi voz se paró en seco mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban por la respiración.

- ¿En quien pensabas mientras estuviste retenida?

Se quedó ahí, de pie, quieta. Parecía que intentaba serenarse. Tardó unos instantes en responder.

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy de tan mal humor? - dijo sin girarse – porque la única persona en la que pensaba mientras el puñetero ruso me tenía retenida era en ti. En que tu me liberarías. Estoy enfadada porque te he echado de menos.

- ¿Te molesta echarme de menos?

- Me molesta depender de ti – se giró sobre si misma, y clavó su mirada en mis ojos.

- No creo que dependas de mi

- ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que yo diga? Me estás cabreando...

- No más de lo habitual

- ¡Crews!

La observé, parecía derrotada. Di un par de pasos hacia ella y se puso de nuevo en guardia. Cerró los puños de manera involuntaria. Y luego tuve la osadía de acariciarle la mejilla. No se retiró, mas bien agradeció la caricia suavizando el gesto de su rostro y relajó las manos.

- Yo si te he echado de menos. Estuve hablando con una chica india del servicio técnico de mi bluetooth. Pero no era lo mismo – lo dije muy en serio

Sonrió. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto sonrió. Y se le iluminó el rostro. Estaba preciosa.

- ¿Es un cumplido?

Le miré extrañado

- No, es un hecho.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa que no supe muy bien como interpretar.

- ¿Y cuanto se supone que sumamos tu y yo?

- Uno – respondí con rapidez – lo entendí cuando te vi de nuevo en el coche después del secuestro.

- Uno – repitió pensativa – Vale. Y según tu teoría ¿cuánto sumamos el capitán y yo?

- No lo se. Eso lo tienes que decir tu. Según él y por lo que he podido ver estos días, sumáis uno. Según tu... - hice una pausa para escrutarle los ojos – no lo tango tan claro.

Me sostuvo la mirada con actitud desafiante. No iba a dar el primer paso, de eso estaba seguro. Vi duda, vi temor, vi inseguridad. De repente me di cuenta de que deseaba besarla. De un modo desesperado. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago que me estaba resultando muy incomodo y necesitaba liberarlo de algún modo.

- ¿Sabes por qué me duele el estómago? - dije mientras me decidía a caminar por la estancia – hacía tiempo que no me ocurría esto – arrugué el entrecejo. Me empezaba a resultar molesto – de hecho tan solo me duele cuando hay algo que quiero decir y no puedo o cuando hay algo que quiero hacer y no puedo o cuando hay...

- Ya basta Charlie, por favor – me interrumpió hastiada - ¿qué pretendes? - entrecerró los ojos mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

- Me apetece besarte.

Abrió mucho los ojos descolgando ligeramente la mandíbula por la sorpresa. Era evidente que no se esperaba oir lo que dije. Empezó a negar la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de mi poco a poco.

- Quiero decir que me duele el estómago porque me apetece besarte y no puedo.

Tropezó con la puerta y ya no pudo continuar alejándose de mi así que me acerqué a ella sin decir nada en absoluto. Me pareció ver miedo en su rostro y me resultó extraño. Me paré a escasos centímetros de ella y esperé. Le rocé la mejilla con un dedo y esperé. Le sostuve la cara con la manos y esperé. Acerqué mi boca a la suya pero ya no pude esperar. Fue imposible. Le di un beso pequeño cuyo resultado fue una descarga de corriente eléctrica que erizó cada centímetro de mi piel. Me separé de ella esperando una mueca de rechazo en su rostro pero sus ojos mostraban paz. Estaban relajados y tranquilos. Me miró y parpadeó, estaba asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. La volví a besar y volví a sentir lo mismo, electricidad en estado puro. Wow. Con el tercer beso que le di, reaccionó y creo recordar que casi me deja sin aliento. Se me nubló la mente y se me agarrotó el estomago. Literalmente. Aquella mujer era explosiva y sus besos adictivos. Jugó con mis labios, luchó con mi lengua y me derrotó en todas las batallas posibles. Me deshice en sus brazos mientras hacía con mi boca lo que le daba la gana.

Yo deseaba besarla. Al parecer ella también. Yo se lo dije. Ella simplemente lo hizo. Y el escaso sentido común que me quedaba no dejaba de martillear una frase en mi cabeza: … uno mas uno es uno... unos mas uno es uno... uno mas uno es...

FIN


End file.
